WMD (mission)/Trivia
Trivia *The crossbow is armed with an explosive bolt while Hudson hides from the patrol, but when crawling out, it is fitted with an arrow. *There is a glitch on this level, it can make the players hands and the weapon he is holding dissapear but the player can shoot and aim, when the player is holding the crossbow if he zooms it will zoom with a full sceen. *After dispatching the enemies in the comms room and disabling their antenna, if the player can sprint ahead of everyone else and exit the door first, then it will instantly close and lock behind him. This causes Brooks and Weaver to suddenly spawn on the other side of the bridge, and for the RPG to hit instantly, sending the player flying onto the bridge, where Harris has just spawned to die. *Also, in the mentioned bridge above, after Harris falls, if the player dives to prone to the other loose end of the bridge it will "appear" to fall apart from the bridge. But, if the player looks down he will be standing on thin air. *Near the area where Harris is killed there is an odd marking on the mountain, resembling a helicopter pad embedded in snow. It can only be seen by falling down the mountain, or no clipping. *When the player is on the ground with the crossbow, the enemy troops passing by the player disappear instantly when the player looks back at where they went. *The achievement/trophy "Pathfinder" is acquired by safely guiding the squad to the relay outpost, and not (as Hudson) dying once in the two firefights that occur before reaching the outpost proper. *The achievement/trophy "MR. BLACK OP" is acquired by making it to the comsat undetected, this achievement starts when the player is told by Brooks to take out the guards with their crossbow. *No matter how many times the player shoots the window with their AUG in the rappel, it will not break until the player kicks it. *When Brooks tells the player that they are in position to breach the comsat, go back to where the player shot the hinges and the player will see Brooks and Harris are still there, they appear to just spawn at the windows in mid-swing. *This the first level in the Call of Duty series where the player controls three characters in a single level (Hudson, Capt. Mosely and Maj. Neitsch). *When told to pull back to take off (while piloting the SR-71), if player does not, the game automatically does it after a few seconds at max velocity. *The TAC control joystick is actually in-tune with the player's operating instructions, including moving the camera and the zooming in or out. *According to Bashkir Language (Main language of Bashkortostan in Russia), Mount Yamantau means Bad or Evil Mountain. *The Russian troop carrying the RPG cannot be killed until he blows up the bridge. *In the beginning when the player is watching enemy soldiers pass by, the controller vibrates in the rhythm of Hudson's heart beat. This happens again during the base-jump. *After Weaver killed the patrol after shooting the door hinges, sometimes the patrol's eye will move as if he was still alive. *This is the only mission where a throwing knife is seen. It is used by Weaver to kill a patrolling Russian. The Tomahawk then replaces the throwing knife for the rest of the game. *This is the only mission in the game to have an attack dog in it. *There is a glitch that after crawling out of the hole; if the player runs to their teammates, when the soldier and the attack dog come out of the hut, the player should get their attention, then let the attack dog attack them and kill it when it gets on them. When the player gets up they will have no weapons, and will have to wait until the soldier is killed and then repels down for their weapons to reappear. *At the part of the mission where the player must shoot the hinges on the door to breach the room, if the player shoots the hinges before the hinges glow and flash yellow, nothing will happen. *You can destroy the hinges on the door with the crossbow. *Sometimes, after rappelling through the window and killing all of the enemies, the game will glitch and not allow the player to proceed beyond that point. *When the player starts the mission, it is possible that they will not be able to see the helmet outline worn by Mosely and Neitsch. Instead, it will appear when the player controls Hudson . *Sometimes after clearing the barracks, before the player puts the Semtex on the power box, a random invincible Russian will spawn and attempt to kill the player. *At the end of the level when the player is locked in the room while listening to Steiner, the player can actually avoid entering the room. There is a pause between when the scripted material starts and the door locking. If the player triggers the scene, they can leave before the door locks. *After silently taking down the guards, before the player must shoot the door hinges, an enemy will be down there. If the player is to sneak up behind the guard, Hudson will do a neck-snapping, garroting, or a chest stabbing animation instead of knifing, none with audio. Doing a stealth kill may have originally been scripted, but later removed. *When breaching the barracks (when the player detonates the Semtex), an enemy will occasionally drop an unusable Famas with a Flamethrower, IR Scope, Silencer and Dual Mags. *In the screenshots of Weaver above, he is missing his eye-patch. It could be that Treyarch added Weaver's eye gouging late in the game's development. *When the player jumps off the mountain and opens his parachute when close to the ground, one will get stuck on a tree. *If the player doesn't open their parachute during the Base jump sequence, they will hit the ground and bounce very high into the air. *During the base jump, there is unlimited sprint. *If the player turns off the music in the start, they will hear radio chatter. It is just reused audio files from Quantum of Solace 007, another game developed by Treyarch. *The two guards chopping wood that the player encounters just before reaching the comstat do not need to be eliminated stealthily; a cooked fragmentation grenade, for instance, can kill both of them and not alert the other guards. *Before the player opens the door to breach the comstat, Neitsch will inform the player that "Your team is in position at the window". The subtitles erroneously have this written as a question ("Your team is in position at the window?"). *In the Wii version, the player will have an AUG with a Siberia camouflage instead of a Yukon camouflage. *One of the soldiers chopping wood will always fall onto the wheelbarrow. *Looking closely to the picture of the soldier with the Explosive Arrow has an AK-47. But in the level they have the Famas. *If the player dives to prone after Harris is shot off the catwalk, they will land right before the broken ledge. However, instead of falling, they will land in the air as if they landed on the catwalk. *It is possible to see Hudson's breath at the bottom of the screen. The same goes for Reznov in Project Nova. *It is possible for Brooks and Harris to breach the comstat before actually breaching the door, caused by the player shooting an unsuppressed weapon near the door. *It is possible to rappel into the station without the AUG equipped. To do this, kill the guard exiting the hut and replace the AUG with his dropped weapon. *It is unkown why Treyarch didnt use the helmet model for the space helmet on Moon. *After the player gets up. The group of russians that pass buy magically disapear. Category:Trivia